mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya Schiveli
History: Sonya grew up in a small graveyard town called Illysen with her sister, Jackie. They came from a long line of Heroes, but strangely Sonya never had an aptitude for magic. Instead, her excellent hand-eye coordination allowed her to use a sword very precisely. She trained at home with her parents as a child, learning everything she could about fighting. She learned two combat skills as a child; hand-to-hand and swordsmanship. Her sister, on the other hand, had excellent warding magic. After reaching the age of twelve, Sonya's parents enlisted her into the Order training program. There, she learned to use other kinds of weapons and even learned dual wielding. With these new skills she was sent to the church to receive the Chief Goddess' blessing. Upon receiving her blessing, Sonya's body awakened to it and enhanced it immensely. This allowed her extreme resistance to Demonic Energy to which she could even walk through a Demon Realm and be raped by Mamono without ever turning into a Mamono. This was later proven when Sonya was sent through a Demon Realm with a squad to capture a town. Not only was the mission a complete failure, but the only person that didn't get turned into either a Mamono or Incubus was Sonya, who eventually managed to escape and return to the capital for clensing. After learning of this, the Order quickly started sending Sonya undercover into Demon Realms to learn their movements and Demon Army encampments. The information that Sonya gathered for the Order was very helpful in the efforts to push back the Mamono. However, being away from anyone that she could socially interact with, she ended up receding into herself. She became very autonomous and vague. This was made even more so upon hearing that her sister had died in battle. It lasted for a few years until she met Rex. This encounter changed her life and even her heart. She had been so tired of the Order, that she was thinking about abandoning it. However, after seeing Rex's carefree personality, she was able to humanize the Order inside of her head. Her faith in them had been completely restored. She quickly became close friends with Rex. She spent much of her free time with him, not having any other friends to hang out with. She then met Usagi, who also seemed to think very highly of Rex. This put the two women at odds. Sonya didn't entirely mind Usagi, but was untrusting of her appearance. After Usagi left the Order, she relaxed a bit, but when she saw Usagi watching Rex, she started staying near Rex much more, even so much as moving in with him. These living arrangements were platonic, but caused major awkwardness between the Rex and Sonya. They ended up often walking in on each other in the bathroom until Rex bought a lock for the bathroom door. They also had to arrange shower schedules so that both could get in hot showers every morning. They also had completely different diets. While Sonya was in a vegan fad for a while, Rex ate lots of meats and animal products. Sonya would eventually cave to the smells and start eating meats and animal products as well after a few months of living together. Despite the difficulties, the two became much closer. However, one night after going out for a drink, the two ended up sleeping with each other. This drove Sonya to start avoiding Rex out of awkwardness. She enjoyed their night together a lot, which only added to the awkwardness, as she wasn't sure if Rex felt the same. It took several months before she managed to forget about the incident. She continued to keep watch over Rex in case Usagi ever tried anything. One day, Sonya met a priestess by the name of Tenshi. After a short time getting to know each other, Sonya was given a book that allowed her to change any person whose hearts had not been devoted to another. She found herself caught between her morals and her care for Rex, who had become increasingly plagued with negativity after his father, Leo, deserted the Order. On the one hand, she wanted to make Rex forget all about his anger and hatred. However, on the other hand, she felt that directly changing someone through magic was wrong and perverted. Sonya made very slight changes to Rex to make him happier and calmer. Then then returned to Tenshi and gave the book back to her. She then headed to the church with her and confessed to altering a person's mind and not having regrets about it. In turn, she also got a confession from Tenshi. Sonya made a promise to keep both confessions confidential and to never tell a soul. She returned to Tenshi's room with Tenshi herself and was shown more of the Priestess' creations. Sonya found these items to be extremely fun and spent much of her day trying them out. She thoroughly enjoyed spending the day with Tenshi and even stays the night with her. Sonya was then permitted a break with Rex by her superiors. This was thanks to Tenshi, who had talked to said superiors. Sonya and Rex decided to head to Zipangu, where Sonya planned to confess her love for Rex. However, after a run-in with some merchants and a maid by the name of Hilda, She was forced to go back on her trip and return to the Order with Rex. She was then ignored by Rex for a few weeks. After Rex was taken away, the Order gave Sonya a sword. This sword was an experimental weapon that latched to Sonya and made her slash the soldiers that delivered it to pieces. When Rex found her, she stabbed him through the chest and infected him with a curse. This curse made him feel the pain of the wound inflicted by the sword even after it had healed. This didn't last long, however, as Usagi pumped her with Demonic Energy and turned her intoo a Cursed Sword. The curse on Rex changed from pain to pleasure, but due to the shame of wounding Rex in the first place drove Sonya to stop seeing him as a possible lover. She no longer felt that she could take care of him after hurting him. She also avoided him because she was now a Mamono and didn't want to go after him against his wish. Sonya wandered around, lost for a cause. She was approached by a Succubus named Tsuki. This Succubus tried to force Sonya to go see Rex again, despite Sonya's wish to leave Rex be. Tsuki eventually pushed Sonya to the ground, told her to stay there, and insulted her. At that point, Usagi stepped in and separated them. Usagi took Sonya as her responsibility and took her to her own home to take care of her. Category:Characters